Fell in love with your touch
by Octaves
Summary: Sequel to "Fell in love with your blood". Mikan came back. Secrets revealed.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gakuen Alice.

[Hey peeps! Yes, this is the Sequel to "Fell in love with your blood" that I promised. This sequel kind of wrapped up everything from where I left off. You may wonder why I never wrote NATSUME'S STORY is because I'm not very good from a guy's point of view. They think so differently compared to a girl. Though this sequel might be short, I cracked my brain. So.. Hope you enjoy it !]

[Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves]

HOTARU'S STORY:

5 years had passed since I got married to Ruka and gave birth to a girl name Himeko. Himeko is special. She didn't have mine or Ruka's Alice, she got her very own. The locating Alice. She is still young, her Alice is still weak but she is able to sense whether a person is dead or alive. I once gave Himeko a photo of Natsume with Aoi some time ago. We were relieved that Natsume is still alive. Himeko gave more shocking news when she came across a photo of me and Mikan.

"Mummy! Mummy! Who is this beautiful woman here?" Himeko likes beautiful things, even beautiful princesses. Aoi was one of them.

"That's Mikan Sakura Yukihira, a princess of the royal blood. She was supposed to be your god mother but she passed away five years ago…" I couldn't help but gave a sad smile.

"Mummy, why are you sad?" Her little fingers touched my face.

"She's still alive mummy! You must smile!" Alive? Mikan? Impossible!

"Himeko, did you use your Alice on that photo?" I frowned.

"Yes mummy. Why? Why did you say Mikan mama is dead?" She gave me a questioning look.

I shouldn't explain further to a child, I pick up the child and rush to Ruka. He was surprised to see me in a hurry.

"This may sound absurd, Himeko used her Alice on the photo I had with Mikan long ago. It seems that Mikan is still alive."

"Is it true Himeko?" Ruka ask while receiving Himeko into his arms.

"Yes daddy! Mikan mama is still alive!" She smiled brightly. Just like that idiot.

"Is time to hunt down that asshole." I love the idea of hunting him down and kicking his ass.

"Should I contact Koko and Sumire?"

"Maybe we should ask them, I bet they will be glad to hunt down that asshole."

[Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves]

Koko and Sumire were indeed glad to join us in the hunt. I had Himeko under the care of Aoi. I have to lie that we are going for a trip. Sumire asked where we are going to find Natsume. I was well prepared. I found a boost Alice in Mikan's room five years ago; I gave it to Himeko and spread out a map of the Vampire society and the Human society. It took her some time to activate the boost Alice and her Alice together. I was glad that she is a fast learner. She immediately point out a location at the north side of the Humans. Let the hunt begin.

The north side of the humans is a village with only a few humans living around. No wonder Natsume choose to be here. We were tired and thirsty after travelling for so long to this village. We entered a small hut and ordered some drinks. Our society is major difference compared to the humans; it seems that we live much better than them. I was staring outside the window when I see a woman with long silky brown hair just like Mikan's. When she turned around, I got a shock of my life.

"Mikan?" I said loudly. I rushed out of the hut with the three of them following. I ran up to the woman and she look stunned.

"Hi, are you a visitor?" She smiled at me.

"Mikan, are you Mikan?" Now I realize she smells like a Human more than a vampire. It doesn't hurt to ask.

"Huh? Sorry I'm not. My name is Sara, I guess you see the wrong person." She smile again and walk away. I turned around to see more shocking face.

"O.M.G" Sumire looks like she's going to faint.

"O.M.G.G" Koko is worst.

"Though she looks like Mikan, she smells more like a Human." Ruka thought exactly the same as me.

"But it was great to see her smile again." I agree with Koko.

"We should rest and then hunt down that asshole."

Though the village is small, the forest covers a lot of the region. Even a human can get lost around here. After covering half of the forest, we found Natsume. He ran away from us again and again. I'm a genius for reason. I set up traps around the area just for an asshole vampire like him. Too bad, he fell for it. He looks shagged. He really looks like someone who lost his wife and get himself drunk every day. We grabbed him home, back to the Hyuuga mansion. The King and Queen were glad we found Natsume. They had him scrubbed, cleaned and stuff him with food. He kept quiet all along. I arranged a tea session with him with Ruka, Koko and Sumire.

"Are you going to talk or not?" It seems that he's not going to talk. I bet his mouth stinks by now. Himeko came rushing in to me with Aoi.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"I'm so sorry Hotaru; she can't wait to see you." Aoi apologized. I gave a smiled and invite her ti have tea with us now.

"Asshole, I know this may be crap to you, but I have to introduce Himeko to you. This is our daughter. She has the locating Alice. She was the one who sense you at the north region. On the other hand, she can also sense whether a person is dead or alive. She came across a photo of me and Mikan, she sense that Mikan is still alive."

That asshole didn't move a single shit. I was about to get pissed off when he open his golden mouth.

"How can a person be alive when she vanished right before your own eyes?" He says softly.

"We met a girl who looks exactly like Mikan at the north region. But she is a human." Said Ruka.

"She smiles just like that princess…"Sumire added on.

"Hotaru, why not let Himeko locate Mikan with her Alice like what you have told her to do before?" Aoi suggested.

I was about to say something when Himeko already brought out the map and the boost Alice without me knowing.

"Mummy, I want to try finding Mikan mama, I want to see the beautiful princess!" She smiled brightly, just like a five year old she should be.

She spread out the map and holds the boost Alice with her tiny hands. We all crowd around the map, including that asshole. After a few minutes, she pointed on the map. The location was… in front of me and Ruka's house? I look at Ruka and he gave me a nod, telling me to do what I should do. We rushed back home with Koko, Sumire, Aoi and asshole following. On the streets we heard a lot of murmurings about them seeing someone in a cloak that looks like Mikan. We reached but see no one who looks like Mikan. Himeko, still holding onto the boost Alice ran to our garden, of course we followed her.

"Mikan mama! Mikan mama! I found you!" Himeko hugged the woman who is wearing a cloak.

"Wait a minute, why are you calling me mama?"

"Mikan nee-chan!" Aoi call out to her.

"Hi Aoi, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko and….Natsume." She brought down her cloak, revealing her face. Still beautiful like she always does, the elegant princess I once knew finally came back.

"Mikan, why did you lie to us when we saw you that the north region?" Sumire asked.

"I have my reasons." She say with a solemn face.

"Mikan mama! Mikan mama!" Himeko tugged her to get her attention. She held Himeko to her arms.

"I don't know why you keep calling me mama, but I guess you are daughter of the Nogi. Right, Hotaru?" Mikan looked at me.

"Stupid, she's your god daughter. Can you explain what is happening?" I glared at her.

"Let's get into the house and talk." Everyone went in. I can't believe that asshole said nothing at all.

[Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves]

MIKAN'S STORY:

The next thing I knew I woke up in a rundown hut with a lady with long black hair sitting beside me. I tried to remember what happened to me but I couldn't remember anything at all. What I could only remember was that I had a family, a royal vampire family. I was their only daughter, Mikan Sakura Yukihira. The village chief came into the hut and told me that they found me at the water of life. It sound ridiculous at first but they say they were once vampires too and they knew I'm the princess who was hidden at home from their past "life". The water of life was something the royal family had hidden from the vampire society for decades because they can become human with a sip of that water. The village chief guess that I might be one who killed herself and the ashes flew to the water of life. I was confused because I couldn't remember myself committing suicide. The village took me in. I live like normal humans will do. It felt like the vampire side of me was just a dream I had for a very long time. I no longer had the stealing Alice, I can never remember how to dance with this human feet. I felt so raw.  
I don't know why I cried every night, my heart hurts every day. The village chief suggested that I should visit the vampire society to find out the answer that I always wanted to know, how I died. The villagers say it is rare to see a human who is once a vampire to forget about part of her past because they remembered every single moment. Maybe I chose to forget. Something terrible must have happened to me. With the help of the village chief, I got myself into the vampire society. I have to wear a cloak to hide my identity as Mikan and my smell as a human. My feet led me to Hotaru's house, the house I could only remember.

"The village chief hopes to keep a secret of the north region, which is why I lied that I am not Mikan."

They all kept silence. I was getting anxious.

"What really happened to me? I really want to know why I became a Human! Please…" My heart hurts, tears felt so warm down my cheeks. Natsume walked away, so does the others. Only Hotaru stayed with me.

She told me everything about me going to school for the first time, knowing Natsume, teaching a bitch call Luna a lesson, got engaged to Natsume, being controlled by Luna and hurt Natsume very deeply. I was stabbed by Luna and no one believes me that I was innocent. I even make myself blind and forget everything about love, including my parents. Lastly, I drained my own blood in a field of white flowers; Hotaru says my blood still remains there and no one dares to go near that field. My heart hurts more now. We sat there in silence for a long time. The others came back in, with a sad face. I want to visit the place I died.

"I'm leaving." I stood up, heading for the door. No one stops me; I guess it was because I am different from them, there is no use keeping me behind. I didn't know Natsume was following me when he caught my hand and hold on tight. I didn't say anything, knowing that I hurt him deeply before. I might not remember exactly what happened, but I can compensate what I have done for now. I literally dragged him to a field of white flowers. In the middle was a batch of red flowers, more like being stained. I guess that's the place where my vampire blood flows. I went near with Natsume beside me. The smell of blood is everywhere. Even with a human nose, the smell is still strong. How irony can this be? Visiting the place I died. Natsume hug me from behind and I burst out in tears and scream my lungs out. The feeling of regret came over me. I should have waited, I should have been alive, and I shouldn't have become a human. I regretted and it's too late.

"Sorry Natsume! I'm so sorry!" I cried loudly. Natsume, still holding on to me from behind, cried too.

"Please forgive me…" I apologized.

I cried like there is no tomorrow.

Both of us lied down on the white flowers looking up at the sky. From clouds to stars. I couldn't help it when tears keep flowing. Natsume have to hide me into his chest to comfort me.

"Don't cry, everything is alright now." He whispered in my ears.

"No is not, Natsume! We can never be together again! I'm human!" I cried loudly again. I feel like I cried my eyes out sooner or later.

"I don't care about you being a human or not, as long as I love you, I don't care about others."

"STUPID! STUPID! We can't and you knew it!" I punch his chest.

"WE WILL! We will Mikan. We can pull through this."

That night I slept in his arms. How I wish this is my forever. How I wish I could stop my time when I reach 25, just like Natsume. How I wish I can stay with everyone at the age of 25 without aging.

[Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves]

I woke up the next day in a very familiar room. If my memory serves me, it is my room when I was a vampire. Natsume was sleeping soundly beside me. I get off my bed slowly, trying not to wake Natsume up. I went through every single thing I have. My box full of jewelries and another box full of Alice stones that I believe I have stolen. I took a blue color stone, it was written "wind" with my handwriting. I tried to activate it but I can't no matter how hard I try. It seems that I really lost everything. Natsume woke up and in a blink he was standing beside me. I jumped. I couldn't get used to the movement of vampires. I kept everything in the drawer and look myself in the mirror. Natsume took a brush and started brushing my long hair.

"I never had a chance to comb your hair." He says.

"Because you were a Prince, you can't enter a Princess room without getting engaged." I whispered.

"You should get dress; your parents are dying to see you again."

"As a human? I am a disgrace to the family and to the vampire society. I should leave."

The next second, Natsume carried me up with his arms and walk into the wardrobe. I didn't care much and got myself dress in front of him. It felt so weird to wear my own clothes again. I wore a simple black dress that got label tag writing "favorite" on it. I can't believe I do stupid stuff like this. Natsume let me to another familiar room, the tea room. I can see Mum and Dad sitting on the couch drinking Tea with Hotaru and Ruka. Mum saw me and rushed to me. She holds on to me so tightly that I can't breathe.

"Mum, you..are..suffocating…me!" I cried.

"Oh my darling child! You are finally back!" Mum cried. I have never seen her shed a tear in front of me before.

"Mikan, welcome back."

"Hi dad. I'm back."

Is so pain to see them never aged. They still look as young as before. They will never age, but I do. The thought of it makes me want to cry again. They knew I will become a human, but they can't raise their hope up high. Mum and dad were good enough to keep me because I don't belong here at all. Once again I spent my days hidden at home. Hotaru was kind enough to bring Himeko to visit me every day. Himeko loves to stick around me. Even learning ballet from me. When the night comes, Natsume will visit me and plays the piano for me. He makes sure I eat a lot and sleep properly every night, just like a child. Natsume says he could have changed me into a vampire, I refused to. If I am changed into a vampire, I will be a low level vampire, a fledgling. That status is low enough compared to being human. I don't want to take that risk. Days after days, more and more people knows that the Princess came back as a human. I got a lot more famous than I was a vampire. Some says I shouldn't stay, some says I should not have come back. A human like me can never stand beside them; I will just get bitten by those fledglings and low level vampires. Mum and dad wouldn't care much about what other people says. I will always be their princess. King and Queen Hyuuga heard about me. I know is disappointing to know that I became a human since the only royal blood female is me. I have talked to Natsume about his life. He shouldn't hold onto me, he should get someone at least with a vampire blood. To bare him a child and continue the family name. He refused to listen to me. I can't sneak out at night with him sleeping beside me. Just one lucky day, I got a chance.

A royal ball was held to celebrate the Queen's birthday and of course, I'm not invited. I knew I am not welcomed to this society at all. I was left alone at home. The best timing I've got to get out of this place and go back to where I belonged is now. I don't want to cause any troubles or dragged anyone into the water with me. I left the place with no one knowing.

The villagers were surprised to see me. I told them I shouldn't be there anymore. I should here, where all the humans belonged. I gave them an assuring smile. I will age like them and become old and die. Maybe I will not find someone like Natsume as my husband, I may not find a good friend like Hotaru, but I want to live this current "life" of mine to the fullest and die without regret.

The next night, I was found out to be at the north region. I guess Himeko was asked to locate me again. I hid myself with the help of the villagers. A game of hide and seek begins. I can't be tame with their wishes. I want to live on my own. I ran and ran into the deep woods to the water of life. The place I was found as a human. A lake surrounded by beautiful flowers. But the water is red? I couldn't help but move closer and take a better look. The water looks like diluted blood without the smell of iron. A bridge was built to reach the middle of the lake. No barriers were set up to prevent falling. I kneel down and took a look of myself in the red lake. Effervescence suddenly appears with a hand coming out of the lake. I couldn't react, the hand grabbed my head and pulled me down, I was shocked. Before I get into the water, I heard Natsume shouting my name.

[Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves]

HOTARU'S STORY:

Immediately after Mikan went missing, I had Himeko to locate her Mikan mama. That idiot ran away from home and back to that village again.

"Damn!" I heard that asshole scolded.

" I guess we have to run after that idiot before she does anything stupid to herself." I said.

Everything starts from the beginning again, but this time round we are searching for that idiot.

I know the villagers lied to us that they did not know where Mikan is. Ruka is smart enough to bring Himeko with us. We have to follow after her, running into the woods. For a moment, I see a sad face on a man who seems to be the village chief. Deeper and deeper into the woods, we have no idea where we are, only to follow Himeko. I was behind when I heard that asshole screams for Mikan. I last thing I saw was Mikan being pulled into the bloody lake.

"What happened?" Ruka ask.

"It seems like Mikan was pulled into the water." I answered.

Natsume ran along the bridge to where Mikan was earlier, looking into the lake to search for Mikan. He seems like he was going to jump, I was glad that Koko was beside him to stop him from jumping in.  
We walk towards them.

"This is the water of life." I frowned by the name. It doesn't match what I have imagined it should be.

"This? Looks more like a lake full of blood." Sumire commented.

"It is of blood." A man said behind us. The village chief.

"Mikan went back to where she should be. Her desire of being a vampire is stronger than being a human. She had been lying to herself from the very beginning and the water of life decided to bring her back." He added on.

"How can we bring her back? I have done research that the once the water of life brings back the people it revives, a cost will need to be paid in order to bring it back to its original state. Is it true?" I ask.

"Very well research young lady. Yes, you can bring her back with a cost." He looks at Natsume.

"My father had told me a story that was passed down from generation after generation in our village. A female vampire slashed and drowns herself into this lake. She was played by the rules of someone else's game. Her heart was as pure as white but she couldn't take the pain of being played. The lake was than name the bloody lake. One day, a male vampire drowns himself in there, but was found by the lake and became a human. The man was her lover. Nobody knows why but more and more vampires who committed suicide, turn into ashes will flow here and was revive as human beings. The lake collects more and more vampire blood; it was then name the water of life. The lover of the female vampire slashed himself and his human blood flows to the lake. His lover suddenly appeared in front of him. She was revived as a human."

"I know it sounded bullshit." The village chief added.

"The conclusion was made; In order to revive the dead, a drop of red is required. The stronger the desire, the more complete the dead will be. Is like a game of head and tails. You may bring Mikan back as a human again; you might bring her back as a royal blood like how she was born. That all depends on your desire."

"Drop of red." Ruka murmured.

"Blood" I concluded.

The village chief walks away and disappeared into the forest.

"Are we bringing her back?" I glared at asshole.

"Knife." He commanded.

Koko produced a penknife from his pocket. Why would he bring a penknife with him? I wouldn't care to ask and watch Natsume cut his index finger and letting blood flows into the lake. The wound healed and nothing happened. I guess Natsume didn't have the desire to bring her back. We stood there for a long time and was about to leave when Natsume put his hand into the red lake like he is reaching for something.

"Koko! Ruka! Help me pull her up!" said asshole.

Her? Mikan? The three man helped Natsume while me, Sumire and Himeko stood at the side. Natsume caught a hand, a female hand. When they pulled her up, it was Mikan.

"O.M.G?" Sumire whispered.

I ran towards Mikan. She is now unconscious. Her smell is different again. Is she...

"A vampire again." That asshole answered my question.

"The still 18 years old Mikan who left us." I added. 

[Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves]

MIKAN'S STORY:

I was grabbed into the water. I felt the bloody water surge through my mouth and into my stomach. Memories of me being a vampire flash through, memories of me bring a human came after. I couldn't make up a decision whether to stay human. I have been lying to myself isn't it? I always had been hoping that I remain as a vampire more than a human. I want to love Natsume with the vampire side of me. I want to give him happiness. Life was drained out of me; it felt like a deep sleep.

I felt warm and comfortable. I guess my brains are finally working. I tried to open my eyes, expect to see myself in hell, but it was Natsume who was holding me in this familiar room. The sudden urge of biting him came through me. I smell everything around the room, including the sweet and tasty blood I once tasted. I can feel the fangs in my mouth, the energy that surge through me that might break anything I touch. I jumped out of his embrace, I ran to the mirror.

"Why am I here? Why are there fangs?" I whispered to myself. Couldn't believe and trying to deny that I am alive as a vampire again.

I opened the drawer and grab the box of stones I once kept here when I was human. I took out the wind Alice stone and tries to activate it. A sudden breeze came gushing through the window. I couldn't believe myself. I took the water Alice, ran to the bathroom and turn on the tap and let the water flows in the bathtub. I activate the Alice again, the water flows with my control.

"O.M.G" I whispered.

"Welcome back and good morning Princess." Natsume stood at the bathroom door. He came up to me and embraces me again.

"I'm back." I smiled. He kissed me very deeply like we never did before. He looks much more handsome now at the age of 23. He will stop aging in another two years. While me, started all over again with this 18 years old body I have known for a long time. He took out the ring that Tsubasa-nii bought for us. Our engagement ring.

"Marry me Mikan, I don't want to lose you again."

I took the ring and place it on my ring finger. That is my answer. 

[Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves-Octaves]

I got married to Natsume before my 19th Birthday. He was 24 years old. We didn't care much about the age. Mum, dad, the King and Queen were glad that we are finally married to each other. How I was revived again as a vampire was a secret to the vampire society. Following that year, we had our first baby.

"Mikan, push! You can do it!" Mum was shouting beside me.

My tummy hurts, the baby is too active. Everyone was there except the males. The Queen and mum gave me a lot of encouragement. Hotaru and Aoi helped me in delivering the baby. I wouldn't dare to scream, once I scream Natsume will just rush in and bug us.

"I can see the head! Mikan! Go on and push!" said Aoi.

I pushed and grab very tightly to my mum's hand. The next thing I heard was my baby's cry.

"Congratulations! Is a boy!" Everyone smiled.

"Not yet!" I screamed, finally screamed.

I never took examinations to see whether is a boy or a girl. I wanted a surprise for us. Only last week, I knew it was twins. A surprise is a surprise, I didn't tell anyone.

"WHAT? Twins?" said the Queen.

There goes the 2nd baby crying.

"Is a girl! Is a girl!" Mum cried.

Finally, everything is over. I gave birth at the age of 19. I was happy to become a mother of a twin. Natsume came rushing in to me. I was too tired to talk to him and signaled him to see our child. He was shocked to know that we got twins. Everyone was surprised. Hotaru passed me a bundle with a baby girl while Natsume holds onto a bundle with a baby boy.

"Hikari" I said.

"Ryuu" Natsume added.

The names we thought earlier before. We even fought about it.  
I had a family now. A happy family. 


End file.
